Home away from home
by Rin the daughter of evil
Summary: When young designer Jack Overland and his sister Emma are sent to live in America by their mother to escape the toxic atmosphere of their grandparents neither of them really knew what to do. But, Jack did know that he wanted to get under the skin of a certain Aussie. Modern day AU. Human!Bunny X Jack. Full warning inside.
1. Arriving in America

**Warnings: This story will contain smut in later chapters between m/m characters and m/f characters. It will also contain an underage couple, Jamie and Emma. There will also be mentions of underage drinking and self harm. I will give you warning in those chapters before hand.**

~•~•~

The clouds seemed to slowly float by as the plane passed over them. They reminded Jack of the big, puffy pillows that Emma liked to keep on her bed back at home. Correction. Back in Norway in their mother's home. They no longer lived there since their mother had decided to send them to live in America.

Not that he was bitter. He understood why his mother had sent them to live elsewhere. After all she wasnt at home as much as she would of liked to be because of the traveling that she did with her modelling agency, so they were usually left with their grandparents who were bitter, and just hated their grandchildren. So, instead of leaving them in the toxic environment they had been living in for a good part of their life, she sent them to go live in her American penthouse in New York. It really was a good move for the two.

And an even better move for Emma since they would only be living a block away from her internet pen pal, Jamie Bennett. "Jack? Do you think Jamie will still want to be friends with me when he finally meets me?" Emma asked him, her head nuzzling into his shoulder as she leaned on him. Her long, dark-brown hair had been braided to the side- something he had decided to do when he got bored a few hours back- and hung down to her waist. Her Amber eyes looking up at him expectantly as she waited for his answer.

"He would be crazy not to continue your friendship Em. If he can't handle your energy in real life then he really isn't a friend worth keeping now is he?" He asked as he poked her freckled nose, a small smile spreading across Emma's lips while he did so. "The important question is, will I be able to compete in the New York fashion industry. Fashion design is competitive in the Big Apple Em... Maybe I just need a good model. Do you know any hot babes in New York? Maybe with long dark hair, pretty eyes, related to me?" He smiled cheekily while Emma burst out into a fit of laughter.

"You want _me_ to be your model?" Emma managed to get out through a fit of giggles.

"Yeah why not? You want to go into the modelling industry and just about everything in your closet is already made by me. I think you would make a great model. So I'm not giving you a choice in the matter." Before Emma could answer a lady in a Flight Attendant suit had come out of the flight cabin and had begun to speak over the intercom.

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure all of your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seatbelt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Please turn off all electronic devices until we are safely parked at the gate. Thank you."_ The woman finished her speech with an almost to perfect smile before going back into the flight cabin.

"Okay Em! You heard the lady, turn off your phone and buckle up. We're about to step foot in America!"

JackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbit

Going through customs was a pain. First the airport had lost Emma's luggage which wasn't that big of a deal since she had stuffed a few extra outfits in one of his suitcases for 'just in case', but then the TSA kept running him through the metal detector because they refused to listen to him when he tried to tell them that he had a metal rod in his leg due to a childhood accident. But, they finally made it out of the airport after three hours, and two pat downs.

Hailing a cab was another problem but Jack managed to get one that would stop for them. The ride to their new home was quiet, Emma slept most of the way but Jack decided to wa tch the light snowfall that had decided to grace the city. He had loved snow ever since he was a little kid. Their mom used to tell him that in another life he was a snow spirit, one that brought joy to children around the world.

And for some reason he knew that she was right.

When the cab stopped outside the apartment complex Jack got out to get his luggage and their carry-on bags from the trunk while Emma paid the driver with the American money that their mother had given to them. With sore legs from sitting all day, and low energy levels they went to the building and piled into the elevator. "Jack you have the key right?" Emma asked as she looked at the keyhole on the elevator pad, running her fingers over it absentmindedly.

"Yeah I have it right here. Remind me to have one made for you to,or row." Jack yawned as he pulled what looked like a regular house key with a snowflake keychain out of his pocket before shoving it into the keyhole and turning it. The elevator door immedietly slid closed before lurching upwards, Emma nearly toppling over at the unexpected movement.

When the door opened they were greeted by an average height woman with neon green hair that hard colourful streaks in it. "You two must be Jackson and Emilia Overland! I'm Toothiana Haroom, but you can just call me Tooth. I'm the one who takes care of your mother's penthouse when she isn't here so she asked me to be here to greet you and to show you around New Yourk City!" The woman, Tooth, seemed really cheerful and her voice sounded almost motherly.

"Oh my gosh you're so pretty! Jack she has to be your model!" Emma squealed as she ran towards the woman to get a closer look at her.

"Oh my! While I am flattered I'm not interested in modelling. I'm in school for cosmetology. I love doing people's hair and make-up so I've decided to make a career of it!" Tooth spoke adamantly as she showed them around the penthouse, even showing them a room that had been turned into a creativity/designing room for Jack shortly before they had gotten there.

"Hey Tooth? Do you maybe know a boy by the name of Jamie Bennett? He'd be about my age with brown hair and brown eyes?" Emma asked once Tooth had finished showing them the balcony where they could sit out and eat breakfast at the table their mother had set out there so that she could enjoy her morning coffee while looking out at the city.

"Jamie Bennett? Oh so _you're_ theEmma that he has been talking to for years now! Jamie is my friend Sandy's nephew. If you wanna meet him you two should come with me tomorrow and go ice skating with me and a group of my friends! I promise that you two will love it. After all your mother has told me that you both are quite the figure skaters." She giggled quietly as Emma perked up at the thought of meeting her longtime online friend.

"Please can we go Jack? You'll get to ice skate and I'll get to meet Jamie finally! And we'll both get to meet new people. Besides Tooth will be there and I think she is cool!" Emma pleaded with her brother, unaware of the fact that she had just made Tooth blush with the compliment.

"I don't see why not. It's not like we have anything better to do tomorrow than unpack." Jack patted his sister's head before flashing a smile at Tooth. "Just tell us where to be sand when and we'll be there." The next two hours had consisted of Tooth crooning over his smile because of how perfect his teeth were. Turns out that her parents were both dentists.

~•~•~

So there you have it. This is the new chapter fix that I'll be working on. Sorry that there was no Bunny on this chapter, but don't worrying! This chapter was just all about Jack and Emma making it to America! Bunny will be in the next chapter I promise!

speaking of the next chapter I'm gonna try and get it up in the next day or two. No promises though because my cousin wants to hang out~

P.S. All of their ages are: Jack-18, Emma-16, Tooth-22, Bunny-26, North-27, Jamie-16, Sandy-21


	2. Meeting everyone

**Warnings: Bunny's mouth and Emma's weird way of complaining/speaking.**

~•~•~

"Jaaack! Can't we just sit inside and eat breakfast like normal people? I'm freezing my tits off out here. I bet if I had a dick it would freeze off too!" Emma whined as she wrapped her blankets even tighter around her shoulders, her half eaten oatmeal had been forgotten in her attempts to warm herself further

Jack only glanced up at her over his sketchbook for a few seconds before reimmersing himself in his work. "You'll live. Besides being out here in the cold is giving me an idea for a winter coat design. I'm thinking of a brown wool, woman's trench coat with green and gold accents. It's simple but if I can just get the accents right it could look elegant and sexy, especially on the right model and-" A loud groan had come out from beneath the blanket pile that had become Emma, successfully cutting Jack off before he could go into one of his enthusiastic lectures about his designs.

"Jack spare me of this conversation. I get it. Colours work best with these papers and the right garment can really make the model. Blah, blah, blah! I love you Jackie dearest but it's always the same stuff over, and over, and over again! Can we just go inside and get ready to go? Please?" Amber eyes peaked out at him from beneath the pile of blankets that sat across from him. The sight made him chuckle.

With a small sigh of defeat, Jack shut his sketchbook before placing it back in his brown messenger bag. He liked to call it his 'creativity bag', Emma just called it his lifeline. It held all sorts of different threads spools and other sewing necessities such as sewing needles and a mini pair of scissors. Not to mention four different sketchbooks, one for each season, and his box of two hundred different coloured pencils. You could never have to many coloured pencils.

"Alright, you go on ahead in. I'll clean up this mess out here and join you in a few minutes." He hadn't even finished his sentence when Emma shot up out of her seat before running back into the warmth of their appartment, her blankets flying out behind her like a cape. Maybe he could make her a thick winter cape for outside breakfast dates in the colder days...

JackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbit

It had taken a lot of pursuading and threats to get Jack away from his design room, but after threatening to go through her brother's fabric draws to put them all out of order, Emma managed to get him out of the appartment complex with their ice skates in hand.

Their walk to the subway station was relatively short, though they did have to ask for directions from a few rather rude locals when they had lost their way in the unfamiliar city. "Tooth told us to meet her at the sub station right?" Jack asked as the two siblings descended down the step and into the substation.

"I do believe she did." A familiar, sing-song voice sounded from behind them.

"Tooth!" The siblings shouted in unison as they turned to look at the green haired woman behind them. She was dressed in a bright red winter coat with a pair of thick white pants and a pair of black snow boots. The outfit somehow managed to still outline her dramatise curves despite how thick the coat was.

"Wow, you two even have your own skates. The rest of us were just going to rent skates at the Wollman Rink." She looked at the beaten up skates that both of the Overland siblings carried. Both pairs looked as if they had been used hundreds. "Well come on kiddios! The ice awaits us!"

JackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbit

They boarded the subway that was headed towards Central Park while Tooth talked adamantly about how beautiful the viWeb of the Skyline was from the Wollman Rink. They talked and goofed about the whole ride there. The con versatile was still going even as they were were geating off the subway. "No you didn't!" Tooth cackled, her face turning red as she leaned against Emma for support.

"Yup I fell right through the ice. I have the metal rod in my leg to prove it. I probably should of been paying attention to how thin the ice was before figure skating on the lake." Jack replied sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Jackieboo was balls deep in the water. All that was above the water was his upper body from the waist up. He broke his leg when it hit the ice to hard. It was hilarious!" Emma snerked, ignoring the glare that her brother was sending her way.

"Oh dear! Does it hurt? The metal rod?" Tooth ask curiously, looping her arm with Emma'sas they ascended steps of the substation. Her hand came up to shield her eyes from the sudden glare of light as they came up a above land.

Jack thought about her question for a second before giving an answer that seemed to sum up how it felt. "I usually don't even notice it during the warmer seasons but once it gets colder out it starts to ache. It never really hurts anymore though the ache can become unbearable at times. But when that happens I usually just put my brace on." He said calmly, patting his messenger bag to feel the brace that he had put in there shortly before leaving the penthouse.

"He has to shave his legs now because hair won't grow around the scar on his right leg. I think it's funny when I run into the bathroom and catch him shaving because he doesn't stop at his legs. He even shaves his armpits! Like, what man does that?" Emma snorted only to splutter when a snowball came out of seemingly nowhere and hit her in the face.

Tooth looked over towards the boy only to find that he was holding yet another snowball in his hand. "First of all, rude. Second of all there is nothing wrong with keeping yourself hairless. I don't get on you for not shaving so leave my baby soft legs out of this." This had caused mini snowball fight between the two siblings the whole rest of the way to the park. Tooth was doing her best to try and calm them while attempting to hide how amused she was from watching the two play like children.

"Come on you two that's enough! We have to get to the Balto monument, we don't have time to start a snowball fight with strangers!" They were so close to their meeting point when Jack had decided to throw a snowball into the middle of a group of teenagers.

"Fine! I'm coming!" The male chuckled, dodging a retaliating snowball as he ran after his female companions. He managed to follow behind Tooth without causing any problems, andhadevenstarted an interesting conversation with the two girls about how to perfectly compact a snowball so that it wasn't so hard that it hurt its intended target.

The conversation was cut short however when Emma gave out a loud squeal before charging past them. "Jamie!" She screamed as she jumped at a tall, lanky teenage boy with mousy brown hair and golden eyes. Jamie stood beside a short, chubby man with spiked blonde hair and the same golden eyes. Both of them were in between pale and tan, almost as if their skin couldn't determine whether it wanted to be pale like the O erlandsiblings, or lightly tanned like Tooth. "I'm finally getting to meet you in person! You need to come meet my brother Jack! I've told him so much about you and he is just as excited to meet you as I am!" She babbled in Jamie's arms while he held her up to keep them from both falling over.

"Vis dose not appear to be ze case my dear. YOur brozer seems not as exzitable as you." A really tall, jolly looking man with black hair, and beard chuckled as he approached the gang. He was fair skinned and wearing an outfit that was similar to Tooth's which made Jack think that they were somehow connected. "So glad zat you khave shown up my love." The man leaned down to kiss Tooth's cheek, proving Jack's suspicion to be correct.

"Of course I showed up! This whole trip was my idea? Now where is Bunny?" Tooth asked curiously as she wrapped her arms around North's waist.

"Khe said somezing about taking Sophie for khot coco." The man's accent was definitely Russian, that much Jack could tell for sure.

"What kind of name is Bunny." Jack snorted only to yelp when someone placed their hand on his shoulder.

"Tha'd be my name mate. Ye got a problem wit it?" The hand belonged to a tall, very tan man with slate grey hair that he wore in a side ponytail. His eyes were a beautiful emerald colour that would of had Jack shaking at the knees if he wasn't already annoyed with the man that was glaring at him.

"Hmph. You sound more like a Kangaroo then you do a bunny. Let me guess , you're Australian? You sound just like my mother's agent." Jack turned away from the man only to look down and jump at the sight of a little girl who couldn't of been more than four years old. She had beautiful golden hair and soft green eyes that seemed to sparkle with life as she looked up at him.

"Are you a snow fairy?" The little girl asked, reaching her arms up to be held by Jack. Bunny snickered at the question but Jack just ignored him.

"Do I look like a snow fairy?" The question wasn't annoyed nor was it offended. In fact Jack smiled as the little girl nodded her head. "Then I must be a snow fairy!" And with that he swooped her into his arms before spinning her around, startling Bunny who had expected him to get offended by the question.

"Ok then! Jack, Emmalet me introduce you to the gang!" Tooth exclaimed from where she stood wrapped up in North's arms. "The boy currently holding Emma is Jamie and the man beside him is his and Sophie's uncle Sandman Mansnoozie. Sandy is mute so you may need one of us to translate his sign language... The handsome man in my arms if my fiancé Nicholas North, but we all call him North. And, Mr Grummpy butt over there is Edwin Aster Bunnymund but we have all opted to call him Bunny."

"Bunbun!" Sophie giggled, throwing her arms around Jack's neck.

"Everyone, this is Jackson and Emilia Overland. They are the kids of model whose penthouse I watch over." Everyone greeted the two siblings cheerfully, well everyone except for Bunny that is, before ushering them towards the skating rink.

"Poor kids. They'll be left behind while we all zip past'em on the ice. Try not ta get to upset frost-" Bunny had started to say as soon as they had all rented and put on their skates only to have the Overlands zip past him, both of them laughing joyfully as they went.

"What was that Roo? I couldn't hear you over the sound of my skates on the ice!" The white haired teen cackled as he took ahold of Emma's hand before pulling her towards himself and grabbing her by the waist. They glided like that for a few seconds before Emma kept into the air while Jack held her up there above his head, bringing his right leg back to start them twirling in place.

"Bunny they both figure skate. Both of them have been in figure skating compatriots and from what I hear they have even entered together a couple of times. None of us will out skate them." Tooth giggled when she saw the shocked look of her friend's face.

"Wow!" The blonde child gasped she held onto her brother's hand.

"Wow is right Soph. I don't think I've seen anyone do anything like that yet." Jamie mused as the Bennett pair watched the Overlands twirl and glide around the ice. It seemed as if Jack and Emma had forgotten about everyone else until both of them turn sharply to their group before practically flying at the Bennetts' Jack grabbing Sophie while Emma lead Jamie out onto the ice.

"Come on princess! Let's dance." The white haired teen twirled around the other skates while he held Sophie above his head, smiling as the child squeal and giggle in joy Ashe did so.

"Zat is impressive." North mused, standing beside his best friend while they watched the rest of their group join the sibling pairs.

"Yeah it's impressive. I'll give'em that." Bunny agreed because even he had to admit that even he was impressed with how graceful the Overlandswere on the ice. Maybe having these two around wouldn't be to bad.

"Come on Roo! Come dance!" Sophie squealed, making Bunny frown. Correction. It wouldn't be so bad having Emma around.

~•~•~

Wow this one got away from me. Sorry that the interaction between Jack and Bunny was so minimal, there will be a lot more interaction between them from here on out I promise!

ANyways, so I'm going to try and put up a new chapter every two days or so because I'm leaving for the Navy in a few weeks and I want to get as far with this fix as I can before I ship off and become inactive while im in basic. So please just give me some feed back on what you guys would like to see later on in this story. I have my ideas and a general idea of how I want this story to go but I also wanna cater to what you guys wanna read :)

Also every single last one of Emma's wierd sayings has been used at least once by either myself or one of my siblings. All of my conversations are gold XD.


	3. The end of a good day

Jack and Sophie had been spent the day having a blast zipping past people and twirling around each other. The little girl had even mastered skating on her own by the time the group was ready to go. "Can we come back with Jack again Jamie?" She asked her brother as she skated over to him with Jack following close behind.

"If Jack and Emma want to then I'm down with it." Jamie couldn't help but smile as he lifted the little blonde into his arms. Though he reached out to hold Emma's hand once he had Sophie cradled against his side with his left arm. Jack was seriously going to tease Emma later because of how red her face had gotten.

"I'm glad to know that everyone had fun today! We should all get together again sometime soon! Our group should fill out nicely with Emma, and Jack added to the mix!" The excitement was evident in Tooth's voice as she spoke, latching onto Jack as if he were some precious treasure that would bring her eternal happiness.

A red faced Emma spoke up from besides Jamie. "Why not tonight? We could all go back to mine and Jack's place and watch a movie with some hot coco and snacks."

"Zat would be wonderful!" The loud boom of agreement from North was accompanied by excited cheers from Tooth and a few quick hand gestures from Sandy.

"Uncle Sandy says he's down for some hot coco and I'm always game for a movie. What about you Soph? Want me to take you home first?" The question was whispered to an already sleery eyed Sophie.

"Noooo! Wanna go watch movie with Jack and Roo! Want Roo now!" No one could help but laugh at how adorable the little girl was being while she reached out for Bunny. Even Bunny cracked a smile. "Too will come see the movie to right?" Sophie's little voice pleaded while she looked over at Bunny with big sad, begging eyes.

It was obvious that Bunny wanted to say no and just go home, but he had always been weak when it came to children. "Course I'm comin ya little ankle biter." The child smiled as Bunny took her from her brother, the blonde blinking tiredly at Jack over Bunny's shoulder while she rested her head in the crook of Bunny's neck.

"Alright then. Since this is gonna be a thing lets get out of here so we can get to my place in time to order some Chinese food. Might as well eat dinner while we watch a movie." Jack chuckled while brushing some hair out of Sophie's face, ignoring the complaints from Bunny about how the white haired teen was getting to close to him, before leading the way out of the park.

JackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbit

"Jack! Bring me the purse! The delivery guy is here!" Emma yelled from the elevator where the Chinese delivery guy was standing while looking rather bored. He was beginning to unnerve Emma with how angsty and dark he was acting. He didn't even actually say anything to her.

She could have cried when Jack shoved eighty bucks into his hand before taking the large box from him and shoving him back into the elevator. "What was his problem? He looked at you like he was about to kill you." Of course Jack was upset with how off putting the delivery boy had been. He would of almost preferred it if he had hit on Emma instead. At least then he could of kicked his ass for harassing his little sister.

"Maybe he just didn't like having to drive all the way out here at nine o'clock at night to deliver food. Let's just never order from there again." The freckled girl shivered as she opened the kitchen door for her brother.

They walked in on Tooth setting out a stack paper plates along with a couple of plastic serving spoons and forks. Neither of them even knew that they had any of those things.

"Where did you find those?" Jack asked curiously as he set the large box on the counter before he and Emma started setting out plastic containers filled with food. North was over by the stove heating up some milk for the hot chocolate.

"They were in the cabinet above the sink. Have either of you even bothered to look in all of the cabinets yet?" The sleeping smiles that she had gotten in response from the brother and sister pair was the only answer that she needed. "Why doesn't it surprise me that two teenagers wouldn't even think to look where something actually belongs." She chuckled quietly, watching as the two overland siblings just shrugged.

The next few minutes were filled with Jack, Emma, and Tooth filling up plates with Chinese food while North made the hot chocolate. There was a mishap where Jack had 'accidently' knocked the whipped cream can out of North's hand causing it to fall onto the counter and spray all over the black haired man's green shirt. This resulted in slew of laughter from the group while North glared at Jack before joining in on the laughter.

"What was all the ruckus?" Bunny asked as the group walked in, raising an eyebrow at the stain on North's shirt. Sandy and Jamie just ignored the group and instead scrolled through Netflix for a movie.

"There was a little mishap with a can of whipped cream." Emma giggled as she brought some plates of food over to Sandy and Jamie before sitting in between the two with her own plate.

"Was no mishap! Jack plays dirty my comrade, be very cautious of him Bunny." The grin that had spread across North's face had betrayed his own warning however while the jolly man set the tray of hot mugs on the coffee table before accepting a plate from Tooth.

Bunny however just glared at Jack who set a paper plate on his and Sophie's laps before sitting beside the little blonde girl, successfully sandwiching the little girl between them. "Aw Come on Roo, don't glare at me like that. I was only having a little fun. Besides, North isn't mad and I already agreed to get him a new shirt." Jack handed Sophie a fork before stabbing one into Bunny's plate as well.

"Thank you Jackie!" Sophie's thanks distracted both Jack and Bunny before they had, had a chance to start an argument. So instead of picking at each other further they both just focused on helping Sophie eat her food instead of wearing it.

Jamie and Sandy had eventually just turned on the Avengers, and everyone ate while enjoying their hot chocolate and adding in random comentary throughout the movie.

Sophie had conked out halfway through the the movie and was shortly followed by Jack who had somehow ended up with Sophie in his lap while he leaned his head against Bunny's shoulder. The Aussie was nowhere near happy with this but he didn't want to wake Jack in fear waking Sophie as well. _Damned frostbite! Sleep on yer own shoulder. I don't want ya droolin on me._ The grey haired man thought bitterly but made no move to fix the situation.

Meanwhile Tooth watched the two out of the corner of her eye from where she sat in North's lap. _Oh yes. They will be great friends someday I can tell already!_ And with that thought in mind she turned her attention back to the movie. Smiling gently as she felt North's arms tighten around her

~•~•~

Sorry that this one is a little short guys. I'm really exhausted and I had just spent the day with one of my best friends so I was already having trouble staying up. The next one will be longer! I promise!

Anywho I'm still debating on weather or not I wanna give Sandy a significant other or not. If I did I want it to be the Man in the Moon, my OC Mother Nature(she is a sweet, shapely black woman named Sanape Bradshaw who is elegant and very motherly), or Pitch. I know that those are some weird choices but if any of you have any preferences about who you would like to see with Sandy then just let me know in the reviews!


	4. What is Thanksgiving?

Two weeks had passed since he and his sister had everyone over for for dinner and a movie. Everyone had been good about taking time out of their lives to visit the Overland siblings, especially Jamie and Sophie. Jack was beginning to suspect that his baby sister may not be single for much longer. Not that he minded since Jamie was a sweet boy and he obviously respected Emma.

He just wish that they weren't growing close so fast.

"Morning sunshine. Don't you look radiant this morning." Jack chuckled as he watched his sister shuffle into the kitchen still wrapped in her comforter. She had obviously only woken up because of the smell of fried eggs and bacon that had drifted through the apartment, and she seemed a little upset to find that breakfast wasn't done yet. "Hey when breakfast is over you gotta get ready for school. You can't keep making Jamie late because you're still getting ready when he shows up to pick you up." The only response he got was a loud groan followed by a soft thud as she laid her head on the countertop, she hadn't even bothered to sit on one of the stools before dozing off.

There was an affectionate smile on his face as he finished up making breakfast before shoving the pans in the dishwasher after filling up his sister's plate with eggs and bacon. "Eat up lillesøster*, I'll be in the design room if you need anything." He kissed her on the back of the head, sliding the plate up next to her as he walked passed the barely conscious girl. "And if you make Jamie late today I'll take away your internet privileges!"

The sound of his sister's gasp followed by hurried scrapes against a plate was almost comical. Who knew that controlling your sister would be this easy.

JackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbit

Emma had just barely finished getting ready when Jamie arrived to pick her up, so she got to keep her Internet privileges. For now at least.

Now with Emma gone he just had to figure out what he was going to do with the rest of his day. Thankfully Tooth had come through for him. The sound of rainfall coming from his pocket signalled that his colourful friend had texted him, do doubt with an invitation go out and do something 'sociable' with her.

 _Tooth: Jack!_

 _Tooth: Me, North, and Bunny are all going to MIM's Café for coffee and muffins._

 _Tooth: You in :?_

 _Jack: Does Roo know you're inviting me, or are you going behind his back on this one?_

 _Tooth: Does it matter?_

 _Jack: Nope!_

 _Jack: I'll be there in 10._

 _Jack: Don't tell Bunbun or he'll try to escape XD_

 _Tooth: Everytime you use that emoticon I die a little inside..._

 _Tooth: Buuuuuut ok! See you in 10!_

With an amused smirk taking up residence upon his lips, Jack pocketed his phone before going off in search of his wallet and his coat.

JackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbit

The frosty, mid-november air nipped at pale cheels as Jack waited outside the coffee shop. He would of gone inside already had there not of been a light snowfall overhead. The way that the snowflakes just gently floated down was so hypnotising, he had almost forgotten what he was doing until he heard someone call out his name.

"Jack! What are you doing outside in the snow! You should have waited for us inside!" The worry in Tooth's voice made the teen feel guilty as she worriedly tackled him into her arms. The sound of two men chuckling to his right startled him. He hadn't even noticed the trio coming at him until Tooth hard him in her arms.

"Sorry Tooth, I just caught up in the snow I guess. Now come on coffee is on me!" Jack knew that the mention of free coffee would win his colourful friend over.

The group shuffled into the cozy little cafe that was run by an extremely tall, albino man named Moony. Well at least that's what he had everyone call him, no one seemed to know his actual name. "Ah if it isn't the stunning Toothiana and her entourage of attractive men. Tell me, how do you even find this many attractive people? I must know your secret." Moony smiled down at the group.

"What can I say Moony? Birds of a feather flock together, and I just happen to be a very attractive bird." Her cheeky giggle died down as soon as she heard Jack snort from beside her. "Something funny Jack?" The glare he got could of scared the boogyman.

"Ya done it now mate" Bunny chuckled from behind the pair, his smug face turned up into a slightly sadistic smile. North on the other hand just looked worried.

Jack however did not miss a beat as he smiled before pecking Tooth on the cheek. "I only find it funny that you chose to be around us when we are far below your level. Your beauty would make even a Peacock jealous." This seemed to make Tooth happy seeing as how she stopped glaring at the white haired teen in favour of crooning over how sweet he was.

North and Bunny were still trying to figure out what had just happened while Tooth and Jack ordered for the group.

"I would keep this one if I were you Tooth. He's a charmer, North may have a bit of compatition with little Jack here." Moony whispered to the woman, handing her a tray with muffins and coffee while Jack swiped his debit card through the machine to pay for their treats.

"I wasn't planning on giving him up." And with that she turned with the tray in hand to go in search of a booth with the boys in tow. She picked her favourite spot, a corner booth by the windows. She loved this spot specifically because it was private and perfectly lit thanks to the window. There was the added bonus of watching the rain/snow fall outside while she was inside enjoying a coffee.

"Ok, coffee with two creamers and no sugar with a carrot cake muffin. That's bunny. North is the croissant with the peppermint mocha. And Jack and I are the pumpkin spice lattes with the pumpkin spice muffin." They each accepted their coffee and pastry in turn except for Tooth and Jack who had opted to split a muffin, Jack because he had already eaten breakfast and Tooth because she was on a 'low carb diet'. Jack didn't understand why she felt the need to diet. After all she was the gorgeous with her generous curves, high cheek bones, and reddish-brown almond shaped eyes.

They all chatted for a bit while they sipped at their coffees. Jack and Bunny would make the occasional snide remark towards each other every now and then, but other then that they remained civilized.

"So Jack, what do you and Emma plan on doing for thanksgiving?" Tooth asked after a lull in the conversation.

Jack on the other hand was lost. "What's thanksgiving?"

"It's an American 'oliday. Somethin 'bout pilgrims and Indians coming together for a celebratory feast. Don't know the whole history behind it myself but that doesn't seem to matter. The Americans hace just turned it inta a day to see friends and family while eatin good grub." Bunny explained, picking at the side of his coffee cup.

"It's a lot of fun! North and I have been having Thanksgiving at out house ever since Jamie and Sophie came to live with Sandy. You and Emma should come! It's next Thursday and if you two could even bring a dish that would be fantastic! Just let me know in advance so I know what I have to make!" Tooth went on about the thanksgiving celebration while Jack listened to her curiously, hanging on to her every word as she spoke about all of the great dishes and wonderful traditions of Thanksgiving.

Bunny watched Jack's face carefully as he marvelled at Tooth's words, his lips quirking up into a smile involuntarily.

"I saw that comrade." North chuckled quietly, smirking at his friend when Bunny turned to glare at him.

"I'm only smilin' cause of how dumb the **tin lid looks wit' his mouth open like that." Thought despite his words, Bunny couldn't help but think that the way Jack's eyes lit up was absolutely _endearing_. He brought his cup up to hide the confused scowl that marred his face while he thought; _What is wrong with me?_

~•~•~

I realise that this story is kind of slow now but it will pick up! I'm still just trying to get back into the groove of writing again... Tomorrows chapter might have to be postponed because I'm going out with my friend again but I will try to get it up anyways. If I don't then I'm sorry in advance T_T

Lillesøster-Norwegian for little sister.

Tin lid- Australian slang for kid(I used it in place of Ankle biter because Jack isn't a child).


	5. A feast for fools

**Hey guys first I wanna say sorry for the delay. I joined the Navy and that ate up a year of my life completely but now I am back with more! My schedule will be iffy but I will do my best to get chapters out once every week or two! Now continue on and enjoy a little sibling love before the main course!**

~•~•~

"Emma quit messing with your hair, you look fine." Jack pulled his little sister's hand away from her head for what seem to be the hundredth time in the past two hours.

"But Jaime is going to be there and I need to look good! Not all of us can be stylish with our bleached hair and blue eyes. You got lucky with father's genes! I'm brown and brown!" Emma snapped as she pulled her hand away from her brother. Jack had known about his sister's insecurities and tried to get her to see how truly beautiful she was every chance he got. But, how do you reassure a teenage girl when you aren't one.

"Emma come here." The white haired boy said calmly as he pushed her towards the darkened window of a closed store. "Do you know what I see in that reflection? I see a beautiful younger version of our mom. You look just like her with your hair falling over your shoulders like this, and your eyes are the same honey color that hers are. You even have her little dusting of freckles. You are he autumn to my winter and everyone loves autumn." He spoke gently as he looked at the reflection of his sister in the dark window. She was wearing a beige dress with a dark red over coat, both items that he had made just for her, with her hair just simply falling over her shoulders. She looked beautiful even dressed up so simply and he was so proud of the young woman she was becoming. "Come on. Lets get going before Tooth comes looking for us."

The two walked away hand in hand. The air was cold and the ground was covered in snow but Emma couldn't help but feel the warmth of her older brother's love. It was hard to doubt yourself when your biggest supporter is your best friend.

JackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbitJackRabbit

"Jack, Emma you're here! I was beginning to worry that you weren't showing up!" The Overlanders were engulfed in small but strong arms as soon as they walked through the door. "Is this pumpkin pie? Oh great! I had been worrying because I only had enough to make one pie! Now come on in, everyone else is already here!" Before either of them could say anything Tooth had taken their offering from them and had run off to mim knows where.

The two looked at each other before grinning widely. "She really is a firecracker." Emma giggled, her hair falling behind her shoulders as she walked further into the house, leaving Jack by himself in the doorway.

"Are ya just gonna stan' there an' block the doorway snowflake?" A rough voice asked from behind Jack, startling the boy who turned around to see the unhappy face of Aster. The man smelled of cigarettes and earth, a combination that was oddly pleasing.

"Don't know Cottontail. Are you going to make me move?" Jack should have known that he was going to regret asking that question because as soon as the words left his mouth he was being hoisted into the air and thrown over the taller man's left shoulder. "Hey put me down!" He screamed, squirming around in an attempt to break free. But, no matter what he did Bunny didn't seem to be fazed.

"No can do snowflake. Ya asked me ta move ya so now I am." It was such a simple and straight forward response that Jack couldnt help but laugh. His laughter did not last however once he was thrown into a chair. A not so comfortable one at that.

"Hey! That hurt!"

"Quit yer bitchin an' sit still."

"Bunny you be nice to Jack yeah?" The sound of Nick behind them startled both of the bickering men. "This is Thanksgiving, a day of thanks and much festivities. Not a day of bickering and fighting." Jamie and Emma could be heard laughing from behind the big man where they had followed him into the dinning room.

Emma walked up to her brother before smacking him on the back of the head. "We haven't even been here fifteen minutes Jack. Can't you behave yourself?" She asked, taking her seat next to her brother.

Soon the whole gang was seated down with Tooth and North bringing in the food to their hungry guests. The evening is filled with laughter and few harmless arguments from a certain pair that can't seem to get along, but even those are fun to listen to. No one seemed to realize how late it was getting until Emma had fallen asleep on Jack's shoulder after everything was cleaned up and they were all sitting in the living room with tea and hot coco.

It was Sandy who brought the time to their Host's attention by tapping her shoulder and pointing at his watch. "Oh my Sandy your right! It's nearly midnight! Well I'm not sending Jack and Emma walking home this late at night no matter how close they live so you two will be staying here. North honey, do you mind carrying Emma up to the guest room?" The rainbow hair woman asked her lover who just kissed her on the cheek before going over to cradle the girl in his arms and carry her upstairs.

Jack had stayed behind to help Tooth dish out leftovers for the rest of their friends to take before they leave. "Here you go Cottontail. Lots of candied carrots for all your bunny needs." He handed a few large paper plates covered with tinfoil to the tall Aussie who just glared at him.

"Thanks Snowflake... So, what did ya think of yer first Thanksgivin? Maybe next year ya'll be hostin." Bunny said jokingly before he left, leaving Jack to think about the possibility.

 _Maybe I will host next_ _year... But, first I would need to talk to Tooth about what has to be made first._

I'm so sorry that it's so short and messy. I am a little rusty after a year of not writting, but I will keep working on my skills!


End file.
